


Enter Hina Yumi! : Battlefield Experience

by ALRevenantsGirl



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath, Friendship, Other, Tsundere Revenant (Apex Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALRevenantsGirl/pseuds/ALRevenantsGirl
Summary: "Look amiga..just come out. This fight is to slow! I gotta keep the pace up!" She peeked seeing Octane moving closer in her R-99 range. Once close enough,Hina rolled out and lit him up. Octane dropped. He was soon teleported out. This meant that it was her squad against Gibraltar's. She didn't waste time returning back to her squad. As she arrived Mirage gave her a high five. She grabbed some ammo from the deathboxes from earlier; Mirage eyed her."That was awesome! Nice taking out th.." He was cut off by a snarl and thudding sound of footsteps.  ..
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 3





	Enter Hina Yumi! : Battlefield Experience

Heavy sighs of relief and footsteps echoed throughout the drop-ship; as the Legends all dispersed to their rooms. One stopped before going into her room and wiped tears from her face. She touched the bandage that was wrapped around her forearm as more tears came. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder. She looked at the smiling Legend and he took his hand away.

"Hina don't beat yourself up ok? It was just a mistake. All squads lose now and then...or is it now-a-then..? Eh anywhos..don't let that oversized jerk get to you."

Mirage gave another smile to the female legend and soon left to his room. He said tonight he was gonna cook porkchops for everyone and not to be late. 

As Hina got comfortable on her bed, she dozed off. Her mind wandered back to the match. 

*  
Dust blew across the battlefield on King's Canyon. Gunshots were heard in the distance. A frag grenade was thrown with force towards Hina's position. She got up and bolted for cover further away. As the frag went off, laughter was heard. 

"Look amiga..just come out. This fight is to slow! I gotta keep the pace up!" She peeked seeing Octane moving closer in her R-99 range. 

Once close enough,Hina rolled out and lit him up. Octane dropped. He was soon teleported out. This meant that it was her squad against Gibraltar's. She didn't waste time returning back to her squad. As she arrived Mirage gave her a high five. As she grabbed some ammo from the deathboxes from earlier; Mirage eyed her.

"That was awesome! Nice taking out th.." He was cut off by a snarl and thudding sound of footsteps. Mirage cleared his throat as he uncomfortably pulled at the bandana of his holo suit. Hina reloaded her R-99 with a new mag. She also made sure her Longbow was full ammo too. Before following behind Mirage, she was stopped.

A deep metallic voice rung throughout the air, "You better not miss this sniper shot girlie." He walked away with a R301 carbine in hand and disappeared through the brush. 

Hina and Mirage followed. She knew that Revenant was right though. Last match she missed a shot that would have won them the game. But her squad was up against Wattson's at that time. That being her first match she couldn't shoot her. Hina shook her head as they approached the site of where the final ring would be closing around. 

"Get setup skinbags." Revenant seemed to eager for this fight to happen. But before Mirage could get into his position a sniper shot rang out! The final battle had begun. 

Hina scoped in and seen in the distance Gibby, Bangalore and Bloodhound. She ducked as Bloodhound sent a sniper shot her way. Hina cursed as she was replacing shields. The bullet grazed her shield but it still stung abit. 

"Damn it..they have Bloodhound as the sniper." Mirage chuckled nervously at hearing that. 

Revenant snarled and dropped his totem. "Use it now." He demanded as he was cloaked in shadows. 

Hina followed in after using the totem. Once in range, the gunfight started. Bangalore was knocked, but not before sending Mirage back to the totem. Revenant was next to be sent back. Hina moved aggressively forward and melted Gibby. He chuckled and sent her back to the totem. 

As they healed up and moved in, a shot ranged out. Mirage was down. Another followed finishing the job.  
Teleporting out Mirage gave Hina a thumbs up to give it her best. Revenant dug in the death box grabbing meds and ammo. 

He disappeared...

Soon the arena voice announcing that Gibby and Bangalore have been eliminated. Re-appearing through the brush like a shadow he sat down. 

" Your up girlie! Take them out!" His yellow metallic eyes watched Hina as she left to go face Bloodhound. 

Coming to a rocky surface she climbed it to a sniper perch. She got setup and the waiting game began. The announcement voice rung out saying it was round 4. Hina slowed her breath as she seen Artur fly from a hiding place. She thought of how she had Bloodhound pinned now she knew where they were. 

It was a bluff! Bloodhound had tricked her! 

They had already been in the perch Hina was in. Bloodhound pulled their shotgun off their back and blasted Hina with it. She whinced as her shield was gone. She fell on her back only having enough time to pull her R-99 out. Hina released a clip into Bloodhound's shields making them back off. She sat up huffing, trying to catch her breath. Didn't last very long, as Bloodhound tossed a arc-star out. 

Hina couldn't get away. The arc-star went off, her shields gone again. Before she could move, a click was heard.

" Never forget the eyes of Bloodhunder" They said as Hina turned around. The sniper went off.  
*  
Hina woke up with a slight sweat on her brow. She hadn't changed out of her combat clothes yet. She caught a whiff of Mirage's cooking as changing. Before leaving her room, she felt she was being watched. Hina looked at her closet. It was cracked abit. She opened it to find no one. But as turning to the door, Hina smacked into Revenant. He looked down at her. She wondered why he was here.

" You enjoy watching me sleep or something..? I knew you were here.." Hina scoffed as putting her long purple hair up in a ponytail. 

The simulacrum said nothing. She was getting annoyed not only cause he wasn't talking, but also cause he yelled at her for losing. 

"Can you move..i'm starving.." 

But Revenant didn't listen. He just pushed Hina onto her bed and looked over her holding her down. Hina tried wriggling free,it was no use against someone whose made outta metal. 

She glared at him. "What do you want?! Haven't you annoyed me enough?" He stayed on top of her but released her hands. 

A metallic sigh came from him. Hina was confused. Revenant looked at her touching her face. Hina felt the coolness of his hand on her face and looked away to not look at him. There was a long silence before Revenant spoke.

" Don't tell anyone I said this to you..but I'm sorry..for making you cry Hina." Shocked upon hearing an apology, she looked back at him. 

Revenant met her gaze. She seem to feel like he meant it. Revenant shortly got off her and opened the door leaving. 

Laying there in her thoughts, she smiled softly. Mirage soon popped his head inside telling her to come join everyone before the porkchops were gone. Hina giggled as leaving with Mirage. 

Revenant watched them from his room. Bloodhound smirked.  
"Seems you do have a heart in there somevhere. Keep it. You never know vhat vill happen with it open." 

Revenant scoffed and closed his door. 

Bloodhound closed their door as well. Removing their helmet and setting it down on the desk. Artur cawed. 

As feeding Artur, Bloodhound looked forward to seeing how Revenant's friendship with Hina develops.  
" He vill change. The Gods have seen this. But it's up to him on how he vill."


End file.
